Items, such as framed works of art, wall-mounted clocks, shelving brackets, a variety of knick knacks, and cabinets for bric-a-bracs, are commonly hung from a wall using one or more sawtooth hangers nailed to the back of the frame. The sawtooth hangers each engage an appropriately placed nail or hook (collectively referenced as a mounting pin) that is driven into or fastened onto the wall. Alternatively, such items are also commonly hung from a wall by placing the mounting pin within a mounting orifice hidden in the back of the item.
Locating mounting pins on a wall to achieve a desired positioning of an item can often be a challenge. While the desired position of the item can be readily observed by simply holding the item against the wall and moving the item until the desired position is observed, location and marking of the position of the mounting pins necessary to achieve the desired positioning of the item on the wall is a little more troublesome as the item obscures viewing and blocks marking of the necessary location of the mounting pins. While careful measurement of the wall and item would seem to be a fitting resolution of the matter, those with experience in this endeavor can attest to the fact that—despite every effort at precision—this technique rarely results in the desired positioning of the item.
Accordingly, a longstanding need exists for a quick, simple and inexpensive way to locate and mark the placement of mounting pins.